


Turning the Tables

by LyratheTimelord



Category: Red Eye (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dominatrix, Heavy BDSM, Incomplete, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyratheTimelord/pseuds/LyratheTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler has a younger sister named Helena. She looks weak and sweet, but she is anything but. She is twice as dominant as her sister and easy to set off.Jackson Rippner's about to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helena looks like Lucy Griffiths.

I am out on a walk to give Irene and Kate some privacy. I decided to turn the corner, walk until I reach 221B, and knock on the door. Mrs. Hudson answers the door.

"Oh, Helena, we've been missing you around here! Where have you been?!" she scolds.

"I'm sorry. I just have been busy lately. Are John and Sherlock here?"

"Sherlock is, but John's out right now. Sherlock's right upstairs."

I thank Mrs. Hudson as I walk up the stairs. As I enter the room, I see Sherlock sitting in his chair thinking. I stand awkwardly in the doorway for about two minutes before he finally says something.

"Don't just stand there like a statue, come in and say hello."

"Oh, ok, Hello!"

"Hello, Helena."

"How's John?"

"Good. How's Irene?"

"Good."

"You know I haven't met her in person yet."

"Do you want to?"

"No, I was just pointing it out."

"Oh, any interesting cases today."

"Not at the moment, but something did happen in America today."

"How do you know this?"

"I got bored."

"Oh, new question, why should I care?"

"You won't, it's just something to carry on the conversation."

"Alright then, 'carry on the conversation'."

"Well, a man who forced a woman to switch the room of Charles Keefe, you know who that is right?"          

"Yes, now go on."

Well, he made her change it so Charles Keefe could be killed. He escaped from prison two weeks ago."

"Oh, what's his name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Carrying on the conversation?"

"Jackson Rippner."

"Hm."

"Here's the mug shot," he tells me.

I walk around to behind his chair and look at the picture on the screen of his laptop.

"Wow, he's cute."

Sherlock gives me a look.

"What?! I was just pointing it out!"

"Please, just don't go Harley Quinn if you meet him."

"Aww, god damned it," I say sarcastically.

"Sorry. Not."

I giggle.                                              

"So where'd he go?"

"Don't know."

The door suddenly bursts open.

"Oh! Hello, Helena!"

"Hello, John. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good."                                              

Sherlock and John get into a conversation. I suddenly feel my phone vibrate. I take my phone out of my pocket and look at it.             

_We're done_

_IA_


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of immediately going home, I stop at the park for a stroll. A few people give me a look. I am well known around London. My sister is even more so. She is the centre of two political scandals. The only reason I'm well known is because most of my clients are married and their wives find out. 

I sit down at a bench and take off my high heels.

"God damned it. You make me look amazing but give me hell," I scold my shoes.

Someone clears their throat next to me. My cheeks burn bright red.

"Sorry. Didn't realize you were there."

"You don't need to apologize. You got all the harm," he tells me.

_American?_

I turn my head to look at him and recognize him as the man Sherlock told me about.

_What was his name?_

"My name's Helena. Helena Adler." I inform him.

"Jackson Rippner."

_Ah, yes, Jackson Rippner._

I give him a smile. My phone vibrates.

_Are you coming back or did you get kidnapped?_

I roll my eyes and reply.

_I'm coming back. Don't rush me._

I press send and put it back in my pocked.

"Well, Jackson, I have to go."

"Oh. Bye."

"Bye."

I start walking away and wait for a taxi.

 


End file.
